Powerful characters
Weapons *Beasts *Moves God is either the sole deity in monotheism or the monist deity in polytheism. God is most often conceived of as the supernatural creator and overseer of the universe. Theologians have ascribed a variety of attributes to the many different conceptions of God. Chuck Norris is the most powerful human (and god) on the face of the universe. He is also the leader of the Undefeatable FIVE. In recent years, Bob Saget is also part of the Undefeatable FIVE (only an assistant, because Chuck said yes). At the Undefeatable FIVE, along with his allies Cyber-Dee, Marx, Bob Saget, and the T-5000 are respected gods. Vinny is the programmer's debug character, used to test levels before they're released to the public domain. He became known to the public due to his being selectable in versions of the game prior to the final one. He can fly, can't get hurt and only die in special levels in any way and can jump when falling. Crissy & Mark kick @$$ in the NES verson of friday the 13th, since they are great at running, jumping & rowing. Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. He is considered the fourth richest man in America. He was the sixth richest man in America, but surpassed the fifth by wealth and the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel. His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. Upon Gruntilda's near defeat by Banjo and Kazooie, she summons a magical force field to deflect all remaining attacks. During this time, four statues of Jinjos appear from each corner of the battlefield, standing upon a pedestal with a hole. Once firing approximately three eggs into the pedestal's hole, the Jinjo statue will awaken, revealing a colored Jinjo. At this time, the four Jinjos are Purple, Yellow, Green and Orange. The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the BTD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15-20 darts per second), making it a costly tower to invest in. As the most expensive tower in the game, it is also the most powerful. The Super Monkey is the most powerful tower in all BTD games. The cost for the Super Monkey is 4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games.. Gautama Buddha or Siddhārtha Gautama Buddha (Sanskrit: सिद्धार्थ गौतम बुद्ध; Pali: Siddhattha Gotama) was a spiritual teacher from the Indian subcontinent, on whose teachings Buddhism was founded. In the ancient Greek religion, Zeus ( /ˈzjuːs/ zews; Ancient Greek: Ζεύς; Modern Greek: Δίας, Dias) is the "Father of Gods and men" (πατὴρ ἀνδρῶν τε θεῶν τε, patēr andrōn te theōn te) who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. In almost all versions of himself, the Legendary Warrior is a very powerful Kung Fu master, able to single-handedly defeat thousands of bandits at once with only his bare hands. His "awesomeness" is so great that bandits go blind from overexposure. The Warrior is apparently a master of all styles, as virtually nothing can beat him. In most versions of himself, the Warrior uses his bare hands and feet in battle, though occasionally he uses a weapon. For the first 90 seconds of the bout, Tyson will throw nothing but one-hit knockdown uppercuts. If Mike connects, Mac will get an instant ticket to the canvas. Not to be overlooked is Tyson's unpredictable timing of his blows, making those knockdown uppercuts hard to negotiate. WEEPEDOMALLSHEEDOLLGAS Project 154 is an extremely expensive bio-engineered soldier, and as such is an extremely deadly warrior. He possesses enhanced strength, extraordinary stamina, and great dexterity and agility. He is very proficient and deadly accurate in a wide array of firearms, and is no less deadly in hand-to-hand combat. Alien X has shown to be omnipotent, able to warp reality and time/space itself, becoming nearly invincible. Alien X's reality warping is so powerful, that his mere thoughts can become real. Because Alien X is Ben's most powerful alien or Ben thinks, as Dwayne states that Alien X is not the most powerful alien in the Codon Stream, but does carry the most risk. His weakness is that 2 of his 3 personalities(Bellicus, Serena and Ben) have to agree to do any action. Annal, God of Peace/Life is debatebly the most overpowered idol in the entire game: while his normal attack doesn't do much damage, his effect upon winning an element choice can make for some insane tweeks to the battles, for example:if the Monkey & T-Rex idols were both activated, then some attacks(such as from the trex idol)would do enough damage to kill almost any opponent in 1 hit, even from full health, plus, if when also combined with the abyss god(or similar defense raising idol), the player's pygmy can really become almost godlike. Splendid is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Face-Off Phil is a former Canadian Knuckle Hockey League player, Mighty Dextera Thumb Wrestler, And Runner up in Season 3. FIERCE DEITY, nuff said... He's the angry Atari, Amiga, CD-i, Colecovision, Intellivision, Sega, Neo Geo, Turbografx 16, Odyssey, 3D0, Commodore, Nintendo nerd. The Finisher is the ultimate Dextera and the Dexteras most powerful wrestler. Tabuu (タブー, Tabuu) is the leader of the Subspace Army in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the main antagonist and final boss of Subspace Emissary. The Stone Warrior is one of the bigger members of the Overlord's Stone Army. These Warriors are made of an indestructable material only found on the Island of Darkness. The GIANTS... Solaris is the most powerful villain in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and probably the most powerful being in the entire Sonic series, and possesses many traits that could be deemed as godlike (which is fitting, seeing as it is a god). Azathoth is the most powerful god-like being in the Cthulhu Mythos. He is sometimes called the "Daemon Sultan". He sits and dreams in a court at the center of infinity, attended by monstrous servitors whose fluting lulls him, as well as by lesser gods. The unnatural, abominational horror that is Painis Vagicake is the result of secret genetic experimentation on GMod Monsters. ULTIMATE TROGDOR!!! is a much more powerful and evolved form of Trogdor seen exclusively in the SBCG4AP season finale 8-Bit Is Enough. Prismo can grant every being in the multiverse one wish. Once the wish is granted, the wisher is transported into his/her wish-altered reality.These wishes are powerful enough to change timelines, and create or destroy worlds. Bloody Bones is a boogeyman feared by children, and is sometimes called Rawhead and Bloody-Bones, Tommy Rawhead, or "Rawhead". The term was used "to awe children, and keep them in subjection", as recorded by John Locke in 1693. The stories originated in Great Britain where they were particularly common in Lancashire and Yorkshire,and spread to North America, where the stories were common in the Southern USA. The Oni is the main antagoinst of Ao Oni. It is a creature that lives in the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. Not much is known about the Oni but it comes from a world with many creatures that resemble it. It is known to feed upon people and shapeshift. Specifically in versions 6.22 and 6.23, it has been shown that after the Oni kills, the victim becomes an Oni themself, turning against the main protagonist, in this case, Hiroshi. The Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi) is the original, primordial demon of the Naruto universe. All nine of the tailed beasts are but portions of chakra divided from the Ten-Tails. Tobi's ultimate goal, the Eye of the Moon Plan, is to capture and merge all nine of the tailed beasts back into the Ten-Tails, and become its jinchūriki to cast the reflection of his Sharingan on the moon, casting a genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi which will put the entire world under his control. El Pollo Diablo, or the Giant Demon Chicken, is a mythical creature, said to have landed on Plunder Island, where he terrorizes the people. Tall as a man and twice as powerful, his massive drumsticks propel him through the dark jungle with ease. The Furious is the scariest, ugliest, and most ferocious of all dragons. It is a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. It first appears in How to Break a Dragon's Heart. Its fire is believed to be the darkest of any dragon's breath, it is explosive when it come in contact to with a object. Perhaps the greatest superhero to ever live, this legendary leader of men was the last line of defense against the forces of darkness. He is considered by many now a days to only be a myth, but those with true manliness in their hearts know that he was a real person. AAA is, was, and always will be, without question, the greatest video game player on Earth. Known only by the three initials he uses on arcade high score lists, he has left his ubiquitous mark in the RAM chips of countless motherboards. Apparently responsible for the existence of all life in the Multiverse and possibly beyond, the One-Above-All is the master and sole superior of the cosmic overseer and arbitrator known as the Living Tribunal. Presence is a name used by celestial beings in a religious sense. It includes elements from multiple religions, mythologies, and modern concepts such as the Endless. Zeno (全王, Zen’ō; lit. "King of All") is the king of the 12 universes. He is responsible for destroying the 6 other universes. "Kami Tenchi" is the omnipotent God of the official Tenchi Muyo! continuity, whose power dwarfs even that of the Choushin that created the multiverse. Category:Keener Category:Sister